


You know I know I like You like Arm Muscles

by OuMiyuki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, 声優 | Seiyuu RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Muscles, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 02:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: Anju keeps touching Shuka’s arm, feeling it, and Shuka knows, so she flexes every now and then for Anju to get to feel those arm muscles.Cue the rest of Aqours reactions.





	You know I know I like You like Arm Muscles

**Author's Note:**

> Title is suppose to feel like Anju says, Shuka says, Aniu says, Shuka says, they both say it and then laughing together. Hehe. XD 
> 
> May you enjoy~ XD

 

Anju loves Shuka's skin - that's a given fact. Anju doesn't even try to hide it as she rubs Shuka's hand in hers, admiring the smoothness of the shorter girl's skin before bringing her own palm up to her nose to catch a whiff of Shuka's scent. 

If she stops to question what Shuka’s scent can be likened to, she won’t have an answer. She just know she likes “Shuka’s smell”.

Anju slowly moves her right hand up Shuka’s arm. Shuka glances over and Anju responds with a small smile.

_“Don’t mind if I do.”_  was the message sent in that quirking of her lips.

_“I don’t mind.”_  came Shuka’s respond by just staring into Anju’s brown eyes.

Anju let her fingers travel at a leisurely pace up Shuka’s arm, past the elbow and under Shuka’s sleeves. Just as Anju was about to give a short squeeze to Shuka’s arm, Shuka tightens her muscles, exposing her biceps. Anju couldn’t conceal her laughter that followed.

"Mou! Shuka!" 

Shuka guffaws alongside her girlfriend. "You know you like this." 

Anju squeezes and take in the feel of Shuka's arm muscle while her face muscles tried to pout and laugh at the same time. "I know you know...But still!" 

Shuka does not wipe the megawatt and cheeky smile off as she playfully flexes her biceps again and again. Successfully leaving Anju a laughing mess - just the way she loves her. 

All that laughing attracts the rest of Aqours to look over, and sure enough, the first to give an over reaction was their resident "old man" as Ainya-oji-san started making gay noises, almost as though she was caught between choking and squealing.

"Calm down, oji-san." Suwawa says as she uses this chance to hug the smaller girl. 

Ainya somehow in between making her incoherent gay noises and pressing closer to Suwawa, "This Ainya-oji-san’s your girlfriend."

The ponytail girl smiles her trademark smile; a slight twitch of the lips and mirth in her eyes. "Yes, and I’m still telling you to calm down."

Rikyako walks past trying to pretend she's not interested with what's going on with her fellow character year-mates. But her glittering with fascination eyes gives her true intentions away. "I told you they are gay." (referring back to the legendary sexy home tutor episode where she said “one kana” aka "homosexual")

Aikyan was experiencing second-hand embarrassment from how openly flirtatious Anju and Shuka was being and started blushing on her own as she watched. 

Arisa finds them cute and feels happiness for the two growing closer and closer with every day. She thinks this feelings shows on her face though it comes off as a confused-looking smile instead. 

King was quick to switch her phone to camera and video mode on as she started filming AnShuka being gay again. Pretending to be a camerawoman as she zooms into Anju and Shuka's laughing faces and then Anju's hand on Shuka's muscles, "That’s good, that’s good. Mm. Your expression is real sweet there, Anchan. Shuka, you’re so gay." 

AiAi stares amused and a tad taken aback at her friends. "I live with this every single time... Am I lucky or what?" And she gets into her Ruby act - hands in a prayer manner, back hunched. "C-Chika-chan? Y-You-chan..?" 

Rikyako notices Aikyan blushing so she decides to point it out of pure fun. "Aikyan, are you blushing?" 

Aikyan blushes more and looks away.

Ainya's gay senses tingles as she turns Suwawa and her around to look at her Guilty Kiss team mates. “She wants to do it with you too~”

Aikyan and Rikyako recoils at that accusation. “No!”

And now Rikyako is blushing too. “I don’t have muscles like Shuka does.”

“I don’t have a muscle fetish." Aikyan adds quickly. 

Ainya's grin morphed into one of pure evil. “You heard her~ There are other parts that Aika-san wants to cope a feel of~”

“Wha-"

“Wha-”

“No!”

“Ehh??”

Aikyan flails her hand desperately in front of her while her pale cheeks flared red. Rikyako herself shook her head hard and glared at Ainya. 

King turns to film them too; finding all these extra good material. 

“Where are you looking at Aikyan?” Arisa asks nonchalantly, purposefully to tease Rikyako.

Rikyako makes eye contact with Aikyan and blushes harder.

“No- No where!” 

Anju still touching Shuka’s arms blinks and takes a moment to look around them. “Is it just me or it’s really rowdy today?”

“Probably just you.” Shuka looks over to everyone. “Seems like every day to me.”

Anju giggles when Shuka flexes again. “Mmph.”

**Author's Note:**

> All these because Anju touches Shuka and Shuka flirts via flexing the muscles made of love. XD -chuckles- 
> 
> I tried adding some Suwanya and Rikyako x Aikyan too. ^v^ The idea just popped out when I considered the rest of Aqours' reaction to Anshuka flirting openly in the dressing room. :P 
> 
> I hope y'all like this~ XD 
> 
> Leave a comment if you like! (And keep loving Shukabs~ ;D)


End file.
